The Perfect Butterfly
by YosanaNajmi
Summary: Urie Sogami has many butterflies, but he's never really loved them. However, one day he meets the perfect butterfly. But she's fast, and hard to capture. Urie is determined to catch his butterfly before it get's captured by someone else.


Alako [AH-L-UH-K-OH] slowly opened her eyes. She yawned as she got out of bed- SCREW IT WHO CARES WE ALL WANT THE PART WHERE SHE INTERACTS WITH THE OTHER CHARACTERS.

Alako arrived to school. She normally just walked there as she lived near it. She normally walked with Rituska but was running a bit late. It was unusual since she was always punctual and never once was late. She had slept in, but at least she wasn't completely late. She caught sight of Rituska and Azuna and walked over to her. "Hey, Rituska. Hello, Azuna." The blue haired girl said, calmly. Her friends gave her a smile, to which was responded with silence. Alako rarely ever smiled, but they always understood each other anyways. Actually, once in a while some stupid kids will pick on her or call her a freak since she acted so mysterious all the time. Funny thing is, the only thing she's hiding is her true identity.

"Alako, Hi! I thought you might've gotten sick or something. You scared me there." Ritsuka said.

"Yeah, you're normally never late." Azuna crossed her arms and looked at Alako. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine, really. Just slept in a bit." Alako shook her head. "Let's go." She and her friends began walking.

"So, overachievers, did you guys finish that English paper?" The blonde asked. Alako nodded.

"Yup! One of the perks of having a writer for a mom." Rituska smiled. Azuna groaned in irritation.

"So unfair! Could you guys help me then?" She asked.

"I dunno-"

"There you both are!" A random black haired girl with glasses shouted to the three. Alako raised an eyebrow. "Girls, what did you do?"

 _What could she be talking about? None of us broke the rules and none of us are in trouble... right?_ Alako was a good student and never broke the rules. Rituska was hyper and naive, but never once broke a rule. Azuna would break some occasionally, but nothing serious. They walked into the school to find something hung on the wall.

"Rituska Tachibana, second year class D, Alako Cosemui, second year classD, report to The Third Library immediately." The writing stated. Alako kept her cool, though on the inside she was infuriated. Every one in the school knew her for following the rules and being a good student. So if she hung out with Rituska clearly neither of them could be guilty of anything. Had someone framed them? Lied, perhaps? A lot of students have tried to frame Alako and get her in trouble because of how mysterious yet irritatingly clever and smart she was. However, it never called for her, let alone Rituska, to get sent to The Third Library, of all places.

"What?! But why?! What could the student council president want?! It's so weird..." Rituska's eyes were wide as she exclaimed this. Alako knew something was up. She had always had suspicions about the school, but never saw fit to look into them. But things are happening now, and furthermore, they're happening with the student council, who are one of the most suspicious and mysterious groups in the school.

"Come on, you have to know what this is about." Azuna said frowning. She looked at Alako. "What about you, Alako?" She shook her head.

"I don't though! I swear. I have no idea." Rituska defended herself, not as quiet as Alako would've felt comfortable with.

"You sure?" The black (ok i know it might look grey or blue but shhh I've deemed it black) haired girl asked. "The Great Rem doesn't summon for no reason. You guys must've done something."

"We haven't done anything! You know us!" Rituska countered. Some of the students started whispering. The Great Rem was popular with the ladies. In fact, all of the student council members were. Alako's eyes widened. What if the had done something but didn't know it? _Impossible._ She thought. _I know every rule in this school. It's impossible for me to not know one. Although... they do constantly upgrade them. What if we did?! Oh no, oh no!_ Alako sighed and closed her eyes, keeping her cool. However, this is the reaction that her friends knew was, in fact, her freaking out.

"Hey you're both gonna be okay. Don't freak." Azuna said to her two friends.

"It's just a meeting, no big deal." Alako said calmly. "Let's just get it over with."

Alako and Rituska walked to The Third Library in intense silence. They finally arrived and gave each other a worried glance. Well, what Alako considered as a worried glance. "Third library, here we come." Rituska mumbled as they opened the door and entered a large room with tall stairs. A lot of them, to be frank... oof.

The pair looked at each other uncertainly, but walked up the stairs. Alako felt as though someone was watching them, but kept her eyes forward. She felt her stomach churn a bit. She was so nervous. She wasn't one to fear anything, and definitely never showed it, but the student council members were a bit scary. They pretty much controlled the school at this point. Anyways, after what seemed like forever, they finally reached the top of the stairs. Rituska knocked on the door and the two gave each other one final glance before the doors opened.

There was a long table where three guys sat. A blonde haired guy who had no regards for the school uniform rules, a purple haired guy and a (you call it orange it's ginger, OK?!) ginger haired guy who was holding a rose for some reason. Then a dirty blonde haired guy stood up. "Rituska Tachibana, Alako Cosemui?" He asked.

"Yes, that's us." Out of nervousness, Rituska spoke rather unprofessionally. Alako kept her mouth shut. She lashed out sometimes, and, with all of her nerves spinning, she might say something she regrets.

"Rem Kaganuki. President of this high school's student council. Glad you were able to meet with us." Rem said, and walked over to the two. "Though, I wish it were under better circumstances. We've received words that you've been violating school policies."

"What? We haven't! There must be some mistake." Rituska exclaimed as Rem stopped in front of the two.

"Yet, this note says otherwise. You deny it?" He asked, with an unsettling small grin on his face.

"You bet we do! We've never broken any rules in our lives! Who wrote that note anyways?! What did it say we did?!" Rituska shouted. Alako wished she would've been calmer. It makes them look more suspicious. However, she did want to know the same as Rituska. What does it say they did, and who thinks they have the right to falsely accuse them of whatever's bad enough to get them in trouble with the student council. The three guys at the table looked shocked.

"I will be the one asking the questions. Understand?" Rem said seriously, his grin disappearing.

"You should a least let me-" Alako put a hand over Rituska's mouth before she could say anymore.

"With all do respect, Mr. President, if you are apart of the student council you know most students and their reputations. Which means you know ours." Alako stated calmly, with a look of unsettling calmness.

"I know you are one of the most suspicious students at this school, Miss Cosemui." Rem gave an equally powerful look.

"Well, need I mention you, then? And your entire student council?" Alako shot back calmly, with a little more aggressiveness in her voice.

"Watch out. These two talk back. They have minds of their own." The ginger guy said, waving his rose. He seemed to find this rather amusing.

"This got interesting." The blonde said.

The purple haired guy's face was lit withe excitement. "Not to mention exciting." He smiled.

"You're very intriguing." Rem was looking at Rituska. Alako was ready to kick butt if that douche of a student decided to do anything. "You're not like the other girls, are you?" He asked. Rituska backed up a bit. Slowly everything faded to black besides the table which was darker, Rem, who was a galaxy color, and Rituska, who were both shined with light, and Alako who was also in the dark. She was aware though. She realized that Rituska was in some kind of trance. Rem lifted her face up a bit, then whispered in her ear. "To tell you the truth, I summoned you for my own selfish curiosity."

Alako found it difficult to move but did her best to make her way to her friend. By the time she did, a pendent appeared around her neck and repelled whatever Rem was trying to do. Alako found that everything went back to normal and she was running at Rem before kicking him in the face. She had started the action before but because it suddenly went normal she never had enough time to stop it. Rem stumbled back a bit, shocked. Rituska's eyes widened. _Oh no. She can't lash out now. Not in front of the student council._ "Listen, Wise guy, I don't know what kind of sorcery you and your friends are pulling, but you leave Rituska out of it, understand!?" Alako shouted.

Rituska remembered nothing of the event, so was confused. The four stared at them. "Come on, Rituska. Let's go." Alako grabbed the brunette's wrist and turned, walking out of the room without anyone being able to respond first. As the two left, the doors closed. The ginger and blonde members were standing up.

"Wasn't that strange? With the pendant and how Cosemui was able to move and see through us during that little scene, I mean." The ginger said, not seeming troubled, as he waved a rose around as he spoke.

"It's incredible how aware Alako is, and how clueless Ritska is. Poor little things." The purple haired guy said, as the ginger sniffed the rose.

"They might be a little more challenges than we thought, huh?" The blonde guy smiled.

"The two won't be a problem." Rem turned back towards the council. "Don't worry. Next time is check mate."

Meanwhile, Rituska tugged her wrist away. "Well that was really weird..." She mumbled. "Why'd you have to lash out for? And in front of the student council!"

"Rituska," Alako wasn't shouting but wasn't calm. "I can't always help it! Besides, they were-"

"Rituska! Alako!" Azuna opened the door and ran over to the two.

"Oh, Hi, Azuna." Rituska said calmly.

"You have to tell me everything!"

"It was ridiculous! They were getting onto us for no reason about breaking rules! Alako lashed out for a random reason." Alako rolled her eyes at what Rituska said. Had she really not remembered that weird trance they were in.

"Lashed out?! Like, the ultimate lashing of the outs?! In front of The Student Council?!" Azuna began freaking out.

"They didn't really care." Alako crossed her arms and shrugged. "They let us go without punishment, anyway."

"You guys were lucky!" She said. "You guys won't have to go back, will you?"

Alako stayed quiet. "Trust me, that's never gonna happen." Rituska chimed. Alako wish she shared her assurance. But she was sure they hadn't seen the end of it.

Alako, Rituska and Azuna finished the day. Ritsuka and Alako approached Ritsuka's house. However, they found that there was a huge dent and scratch in the brick wall and gate. Everything was ruined. The garden and all. "Who did this...?" Ritsuka whispered. "Alako, go check your house! What if they're after you too?!" Alako knew that this might be true and sighed as she went to go check her own house. She felt bad for her, but if Rituska wants to deal with her problems by herself, maybe it was about time.

Sure enough, she found her own gate was bent, as if someone blew it open from the outside and crawled through the hole. She quickly went into her front lawn, but saw that it was destroyed as well as Rituska's. She quietly walked over to a big sliding glass door. She stayed quiet, but her eyes were wide. Her living room was destroyed. She heard something upstairs and climbed a small rose gate that was at the side of her house and peeked through a window. There were cloaked figures who were going through her things. She caught a glimpse of two of them dragging away her unconscious mother down the stairs. She saw that a small cabinet was opened a bit. Her little brother was hiding there.

Alako's eyes widened, but they all left the room. She climbed down, and called the police. But her phone glitched out. She looked at her house and climbed back up. She made sure the coast was clear before opening the window and quietly stepping through it. She glanced at her brother and motioned for him to be quiet. She snuck over to him and she helped him out of the cabinet, putting him on her shoulders. "Hold on tight." She said quietly as she climbed down the rose gate.

The moment her feet made contact with the ground, she bolted for an alley way far from her house. She panted as she let her brother down. "Ala...? Who were they?" He was crying.

"I... don't know." Alako knelt down. "I promise that whatever happens, I'll keep you safe though, ok?" She ruffled his hair a bit. He nodded. A moment or two later, Rituska showed up in the alley way as well. They discussed what they had seen. They called the police and when they got there, the police where there too. However, it seemed like everything was fine. The police ended up leaving.

"Why didn't they..." Zekriko was so confused and scared.

"I think they took our moms." Rituska said horrified. No, really?! She dialed up someone and told them what happened. Then, Azuna called. They arranged everything, and they left a note for their families to let them know what was happening.

"I'm gonna stop by the bakery to get some donuts. Might lighten the mood, right?" Alako said, trying to be positive.

Rituska seemed unsure, but nodded. "Okay, be careful!"

"Take Zekriko with you." Alako handed over her now sleeping brother to Rituska. "I want him to be safe." _And the only protection he'll have is that pendant of yours._

Rituska nodded and Alako turned and began walking the other way. It was dark now, and she was still walking. Suddenly, three men she saw in her house stood before her. Alako backed up. "You guys... you destroyed my house. What did you do to my mother?" She growled.

Two of the men, at the speed of light, grabbed her and forced her to her knees on the ground, holding her head so she couldn't move whatsoever. "Hey, let me go, you jerks!" She suspected them to be bullies, but when one leaned down to go face to face with her and his eyes glowed red, she knew they weren't.

"Tell me, Where is the forbidden grimoire?" He asked, eyes shining red. Alako tried to back away but couldn't.

"A grimoire?!" She shook her head. "I have no clue what you're talking about! Let me... GO!" Alako stomped hard on one of the guys foots and he yelped a bit in pain as he let go and backed up. The two were new vampires and this was their first task so they weren't really good yet. The other let go in shock. Alako spun around and kicked on of them in the face and punched one of them. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the neck and she saw someone holding a knife to her throat. She struggled but stood still as it pressed against her throat.

"I was hoping we could find answers without making a mess. That's alright, though. We have two of you anyways." He said. _Two? Wait... RITUSKA! She's in danger! And she has my brother!_ Alako tried to stomp on his foot, but before she could he stepped on hers so she couldn't move.

"You... leave... my... friends... out.. of... this..." Alako strained to speak. Suddenly headlights blinded the two of them and the recovering vampires who were standing up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A familiar voice was heard and Alako opened her eyes, which she had closed because of the blinding light, to see a familiar ginger haired student council member, Urie, standing in front of the headlights. His arms were crossed, and he held a rose like normal. Alako blinked. How did he get here, and how did he know where she was? "Let her go."

"I don't think so." The vampire holding a knife to Alako's throat didn't move, but the other two vampires did their best to try and attack Urie. However, mid way towards him they got pulled back by vines. The vines wrapped around them, slowly crushing their bones.

Urie grinned. "Such a shame. A bit more training and you would've at most made a decent vampire." Urie waved his rose and rose sprouted out from one guys face, suffocating him and ripping his skin apart. Then, suddenly, he erupted into flames. The guy who was holding a knife to her throat growled.

"Devil filth." The vampire muttered as the other vampire managed to get free from his vines and was running crazily around Urie. "This has been fun, but next time I'll be ready." He let her go so that she faced him and threw the knife up so it didn't cut her throat but did cut open her cheek. Alako winced but didn't show any signs of pain. Before she could karate school the vampire, he ran away. Urie killed off the last vampire.

"It was pretty impressive, holding off two rookie vampires." Urie seemed to not care one bit about her knowing there were vampires and that there were devils. However, he never mentioned devils.

"Rituska and Zekriko?" She asked while Urie walked up to her.

"Rem is taking care of them." Urie smiled. "Now, come. You won't be safe out here in the streets." He turned.

 _Does this arrogant rose sniffing mother freaking six piece chicken mcnobody think I'm just gonna wonder around the streets?_ Alako rolled her eyes, but followed anyways. She sat across from Urie in his limo because according to anime- ok I'll stop.

"Mind me asking why those men where attacking you?" Urie asked, looking over at her.

Alako shrugged. "He asked me about a grimoire." Alako said quietly. She was good with school and she did, in fact, know what a Grimoire was. However, she believed in what she could see and since nobody has found proof of it or seen it, she tends to ignore it and anything about it.

"I trust that a smart girl like yourself knows what a grimoire is, yes?" Urie asked, smelling a rose because I mean come on it's Urie.

Alako nodded. _But I've never believed in them, or vampires, or... any of those things_. Alako crossed her arms and sighed.

"Perhaps it's about time you start to." Urie said, calmly, as if reading her mind. Alako looked at him. She always knew there was something wrong with the school. Perhaps this was it. Vampires, Devils, Grimoires, Dampires, all that good stuff.

"Any reason you think they'd ask you for it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alako shook her head. Urie was a bit disappointed she wasn't talking more, but knew her reputation as a very quiet student. "Hm." The limo arrived at Urie's house. It was a mansion. Alako didn't know what to expect. All the student council members were high and mighty. Attitude wise and literally. They got out of the limo and entered his house. There were a ton of rose gardens. Urie wasn't a human, Alako was sure of it. But he wasn't a vampire either. _There was another one. Dampire? No, that's half vampire..._ She stayed quiet. Her specialty.

Urie led her to a small room where they could sit down and talk more about what was happening. "I'm guessing you've already figured this out by now, but all of these events are related. Your house getting destroyed, you mom disappearing. Quite frankly, your brother was lucky to hide out as long as he did. Then there is an incident or two we're dealing with at our school as well." Alako gave a questioning look, to which he answered, "The Student Council had received word that there was a group of devil worshipers at our school. Curiously, that note from earlier claimed you and Rituska had something to do with it."

"We didn't." The blue haired girl shook her head. _I knew about that group, but I always thought it was some sort of stupid rumor to get the school up and riling. But maybe it's true?_ Alako knew almost as much as the student council did, in fact.

"Those vampires seemed to disagree. They seem to think you and Rituska are hiding The Grimoire." Urie informed her. She'll defend herself, no doubt. But we won't know for sure what she and her friends are up to unless she starts talking. Based on Rituska's personality earlier, she's probably talking like crazy. But this one seems to know more than she's letting on. Urie thought. _Hm..._

"I should go." Alako stood up. "The police will believe me, now that my mom isn't home yet."

Urie stood up. "I'll call them for you. Don't worry, our family name is quite respected. You should get some rest." Urie smiled. He showed her to a guest room and let her be, going to call the police.

Alako couldn't help but worry for her brother. What if Rituska or Zekriko got hurt? How could she forgive herself if they did? She laid down and sighed. The moon shined through her window as she let her eyes close, and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
